Tales of Faeria/Dungeons in Mediocriss
These are the list of dungeons appeared in Tales of Faeria which can be unlock when progressing to the next story. Arcadia Kingdom Descriptions Angelus Area : ''' '''Aether's Palace (王宮・ ) is a temporary dungeon during the "Threat has come to Arcadia" story. Look for more information in Tales of Faeria/Buildings in Mediocriss#Arcadia Kingdom. During this time being, there are spriggans roaming in each floors. Elves Forest ( 森林) is the enchanted forest where the Elves lived. From the appearance of the outside, there are many large and curled trees which formed the shape the forest itself. Inside, there are many flowers grew on any parts of the trees; thrunks, roots and branches. During the story, when there's a disturbance in the Elska Crystal of Arcadia Kingdom, there were Spriggans invaded which the forest became a dungeon for that time being. There's only three floors, the 3rd floor has the most limited size for its area because it is where the village of the elves built. During the disturbances in the Elska Crystal, there are still Spriggans roaming around in the 1st and 2nd floors. When the disturbances are gone, the Elves Forest is regarded as a normal town, not an available dungeon anymore. Demonio Area : ''' '''Hunting Field of the Fangs (牙の狩場) is a hunting field located in level 2 of Demonio Area. It has two floors; only the first is divided to four parts. It is where many Spriggans can be found. It is also chosen to be the practice field for Arcadia's Knights. The path to this location is by taking a path from Dia Road. Swallowed Nonakris (飲込むられた , lit. The swallowed Castle of the Black Duke) is located in level 3 of Demonio Area. The legends said that the castle once belonged to a duke from the Arcadia Family but was banished and killed by one of the god's clan. To get to this location, is taking a path from the Hunting Field of the Fangs at the 2nd floor. Crossed Areas : ''' '''Dia Road (ダイア･ロード) is the path connects to both "Diana's Shrine" and "Hunting Field of the Fangs" from Arcadia's capital, "Aether Imperial City". It have two floors, in each floor there are divided to three parts. The path to Diana's Shrine is at the 2nd floor and the third part, while the path to Hunting Field of Fangs is at the first floor and the first floor and second part. Diana's Shrine ( の神殿) is located between the border of Angelus and the level 1 of Demonio. It is the worship place of the moon goddess, Diana. Due its location, there are Spriggans appeared but only roaming outside of the shrine. Inside the shrine, there's 4 floors and their areas' sizes are almost the same. Only the 4th floor is more narrow than the others. Inside each floors there will a Shrine's Guard guarding the passage way to the next floor, only until the clearing 4th floor, the guards will not appear again. Glacies Empire Descriptions Demonio Area : Snow Sirenia ( ) has two floors; a field floor and a lake floor. It is divided to two parts of area in the field floor while only part which has small size of area for the lake's. This is the habitat for the Sirens. The path to this location is taking a path from Aphro Road at the second floor at the fourth part. Crossed Areas : Aphro Road (アフロ･ロード) is the path that connects to Snow Sirenia and Aphrodite's Shrine from the Minerva Capital. It has two floors is divided to four parts. It has Spriggans roaming around there except for the first part at the first floor. The first floor is particular very vast and long. Aphrodite's Shrine ( の神殿) is located between Angelus and level 1 of Demonio Area. It has four floors and there are Spriggans can be found at the outside of the shrine. Cassiopeia Kingdom Descriptions Alice Tunnel (アリス ) is a path to Twilight Libra and it is connected to one of the paths in "Moonlight Course". It only has one floor and the area of this dungeon is very long. Spriggans can be founded inside the tunnel. Moonlight Course ( ) is the path to Capital of Pleiades by taking off from either Arcadia Kingdom or Glacies Empire. It is few of the largest dungeons. Sunray Course ( ) is the path to Zeus Religious by taking off from the Capital of Pleiades. The Witches' Road (魔女之道) is the path to Sorcery Cave and it is connected to Alice Tunnel as well. Sorcery Cave (ソーサリー・ケイブ) is the cave where strong Spriggans lived. It is located in level 2 of Demonio. It has three floors and each floor has three parts. Sagittarius's Sign ( 之道標) is path the Virgo's Altar. Spriggans can be seen everywhere. Virgo's Altar (バルゴの祭壇) is located in level 3 of Demonio. It is one of the mythical places of Mediocriss. It has four floors and three parts. It is very vast. Twilight Libra ( ) is a town located near to level 1 of Demonio. Twilight Libra also connects the pathway, The Witches' Road to the Sorcery Cave. It only have one floor. The town is located underground. The area is quite vast. Sun Surya Empire Descriptions Gnome Village ( の村) is a village where Gnomes lived. Located between Angelus and the level 1 of Demonio. The buildings are made from rocks and minerals such as gems. The village is known as the Town of Minerals. Mulan's Order (ムーラン･オーダー) is the path to Vesta Fire Capital by taking off from Arcadia Kingdom. It is one of the longest dungeons. It has two floors and four parts in 1st floor while three parts in 2nd floor. It has Spriggans roaming over the dungeons. Apollo Volcano ( 火山) is where the players can find the . Located between level 1 and level 2 of Demonio Alchemy Path (錬金術道) is the only pathway to the Gnome Village by taking off from Vesta Fire Capital. It also the only dungeons that doesn't have spriggans appears until the last arc of the story. Atlas El Lane (アトラース・エル・レイン) is the path of Zeus Religious by taking off from the capital of Sun Surya Empire. It is one of the longest dungeons. It is divided to four parts and the entrance to Zeus Religious is at the fourth part which is the deepest. It has Spriggans roaming around the dungeons at the second to fourth parts. Dragon Canyon ( ) is where dragons usually lived. Located in Level 1 but near to level 2 of Demonio. It has four floors and divided to three parts. Nest of Dragon is the town of dragons that located within the Dragon Canyon. It is located within 4th fourth which is the deepest floor in the canyon. Zeus Religious Descriptions Inan Road (イナン・ロード) is the path to Inanna's Shrine by taking off from the Cronus Royal Capital. There are Spriggans appearing at everywhere in this dungeon. Inanna's Shrine ( の神殿) is located between Angelus and level 1 of Demonio Area. It has four floors and there are Spriggans can be found at the outside of the shrine. Dievas's Path (ディーヴァスの王道) is the path to Cronus Royal Capital by taking off from Atlas El Lane. It has four parts only, the areas very vast and long. There are spriggans appearing in each parts. Ares's Palace ( の王宮) is located within Cronus Royal Capital. It has five floors; in the first two floors have 4 parts, third to fifth floors have 3 parts, The throne is located at the fourth floor's third part. Ogre Swamp ( 沼沢) is where strong spriggans lived. Located in level 3 of Demonio, it is located between the level 3 of both Cassiopeia and Zeus. Ogre Route ( 沿路) is the entrance and the exit from Ogre Swamp. This path can get to the Dark City of Oz. It has many spriggans roaming around the dungeons. Oceania Descriptions Sea Serpent Lane (海蛇路線) is a path that connects from El Neptunia's bridge to Proteus's Shrine. This path is unprotected, so there are Spriggans roaming in this dungeon. This path is very long and vast, been divided to five parts. The path to the shrine is at the fifth part. Unidentified Locations Descriptions Lost City of Divines (失った神の都市, Ushinatta Kami no Toshi, lit. "The Lost City of Gods") was located on the sea of between the two continents. Its on a floating island known as the Deus El A'mour (デウス・エル・アモール). It was stated to be the home for the god-like clans who were all extinguished by a great war of 12 years ago. After the war, the whole city disappeared from the sea. It has a 8 floors and it is very mass for each floors. In each floor, there are spriggans and faeries those were controlled roaming around the floor to engage in battle with the players. The only way to arrive to this dungeon is to ride on Faeries through the Gemini Cradle. Trivia * The dungeons' names are named after the themes of the nations, or gods/goddesses' names or anything that strongly related to their themes. Category:Locations Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Dungeons Category:Tales of Faeria